fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisbet Schmidt
Lisbet Odelia Schmidt QUOTE History Blake Schmidt had very few reasons to be alive when she met the man that would soon be her husband. She was fresh out of Hogwarts, looking into returning to Germany. She had very little going on for her in the UK, and she genuinely thought returning home would be the option. She'd hit rock bottom, she was essentially on her own, and the only thing that really seemed to help her get back to a healthy state (aside from her brother's ex-girlfriend) was her "rivalry" with Roman Ceasar. It was nothing to be taken too seriously, but the media lived off it for a long time. They were both beaters, Blake for the Heidelberg Harriers and Roman for Puddlemere United. They had friendly matches all the time, especially when their respective teams qualified for the European Cup. The odds of them becoming a couple had been slim, and nobody really believed it'd ever happen. (Excluding the obsessed fangirls with their crackships, but they hardly mattered.) Except it did happen. Blake was depressed, even with her improvements, and was genuinely considering taking her own life. She was very careful, though, and picky with how it'd happen. She was in the pharmacy when the shift between her and Roman happened, from rivals to something else. He'd overheard her muttering under her breath and expressed genuine concern. This evolved. Not enough to cure Blake, as it was nigh impossible, but enough to convince Blake to live long enough to see another day. They were initially a slowburn kind of couple, but by the time the European Cup had ended - with the Harriers coming out victorious - they had already been out together. It wasn't until their third date that they became an official item, and it wasn't until their fifth that the media came to find out about them. They became known as the power couple in the quidditch field. Blake Schmidt and Roman Ceasar? Come on, even if they hadn't seen it before, it's like they were destined to be together. It was a concept reinforced when Blake joined the Holyhead Harpies - the very team her deceased mother once managed. She was powerful enough as it was, but when she was up in a broom, it was something out of this world. Of course, her relocation from Germany to Wales had everything to do with her wedding to Roman and the subsequent birth of her twins: Klaus and Lukas. Despite the fact that they were initially a slowburn couple, Blake and Roman's relationship progressed quicker than a lot of people expected, hence why there were those who remained skeptical about their feelings for one another. However, it didn't take a genius to see they loved each other. They gravitated towards each other - Roman had, for the most part, been the one to save Blake. They were married by the time Blake was nineteen, and had successfully conceived and birthed two little boys by the time Blake was twenty: Klaus and Lukas. A year later came Emelia, which forced Blake to take a prolonged break from quidditch. They also adopted a son around that time - Wolfgang Joachim Schmidt. It was three years later before the couple welcomed their next child, Lisbet. The second youngest given that her younger sister was born three years later but for a while she was the youngest, the baby of the family. She loved having older siblings, she loved having siblings in general especially considering really there wasn't too much of an age gap between them all. And when Rhiannon came along three years later, she was only too happy to have yet another person to play with. She never saw it as a burden, of course they argued but what siblings didn't. Personality Lisbet is a happy go lucky child if a bit headstrong. She likes to do everything her own way and if someone tries to tell her differently she doesn't stand for it. It can be something as simple as someone telling her she's holding a pencil wrong and she'll throw the pencil down and go in a huff. She can't stand someone telling her she's wrong. She loves spending time with her family, she always tries to get them to play but now that they're older they seem to want to do their own thing without her. She doesn't like to be on her own and always wants attention from the people in the room. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP